


Falling For My Husband and His Boyfriend

by Funky Hanji (Temari), LeoLiteracy



Series: Funky Writes Rare-Pairs [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Characters Don't Play Volleyball, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!noya, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, mention of homophobia and transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiteracy/pseuds/LeoLiteracy
Summary: - Kageyama is gay. He's been out to his family for a decade now, and thankfully most of them have been understanding and supportive like his mother, sister and grandfather; others have been too awkward and unsure about it, but have let him do as he pleased.No one has tried to force him to attend a marriage interview, or to 'settle down with a nice girl'.No one, that is, until Kageyama's aunt.-*-Noya has one such relative too, who keeps annoying his mom to "keep your daughter in line" because they think it's outrageous how she allows Noya to have short hair. -
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Funky Writes Rare-Pairs [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Falling For My Husband and His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So Leo showed me [this post](https://www.reddit.com/r/relationships/comments/fmh7w1/how_can_i_29m_ask_my_husband_26m_of_9_months_to/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share) yesterday (PLS go read it, it's amazing and will provide background info for what is glossed over here), saying this was KageNoya to a T and boy if it's not true lol!
> 
> Before I knew it, I kinda went on a writing spree - no lie, it's why it's less polished than my usual stuff; I only edited it a bit to make it AO3-decent, so don't sweat it too much.
> 
> The two of us have been writing KageNoyaHina for a year now, yet this is the first thing we've come up with that sees the light of day outside our DMs. RIP.

Kageyama is gay. He's been out to his family for a decade now, and thankfully most of them have been understanding and supportive like his mother, sister and grandfather; others have been too awkward and unsure about it, but have let him do as he pleased.

No one has tried to force him to attend a marriage interview, or to 'settle down with a nice girl'.

No one, that is, until Kageyama's aunt—the infamous one who stands out as the sole relative of his openly against Kageyama's 'choice'. Unbeknownst to the rest of her family, his aunt had posted an advertisement in a popular board to set up an interview.

To "set straight the 'asexual aromantic' or whatever" that is her nephew.

Noya has one such relative as well, who keeps annoying his mom to "keep your daughter in line" because they think it's outrageous how she allows Noya to have short hair etc. At a certain point, Noya's mom is sick of hearing her brother complain, so she agrees to set up _one_ 'date' with this influential family who is apparently looking for a 'wife' for their son—Noya's mom knows it won't work, but convinces him to at least show up to shut his uncle up.

That's when the two relatives' plan starts to backfire horribly.

The 'blind date' goes surprisingly well, after Noya and Kageyama talk things through (admitting one is trans, while the other is gay) and confess to each other neither of them is really interested in marrying or whatever. They both gain a friend, someone to talk to about themselves free of judgment.

The marriage... well, it's an impulse, but it's fun to plan, a genius move to fool their homophobic, transphobic relatives and Noya doesn't even mind wearing a dress if it means afterwards he'll be flying away to a place he can be his _real_ self.

The months go by smoothly.

Sharing an apartment with Kageyama is relaxing; since they're both kinda busy, they don't hang out together all that often, but it's fine. Chores are divided, rent paid by Kageyama who insists because their agreement was as beneficial to him as it was to Noya. They live their life however they want for the first time ever—Noya loves the freedom Kageyama gave him and lives it to the fullest.

He starts going out, finally trying to get a boyfriend on his own terms, and when Hinata appears, Noya is the happiest he's ever been (he's quick to explain his and Kageyama's peculiar situation to his new boyfriend, and luckily Hinata is understanding and actually finds the situation just as funny).

Neither Noya nor Hinata notice how, as the months pass, they start hanging out with Kageyama more and more... how the times they all fall asleep in Kageyama's bed are now more than them falling asleep in Noya's... and _Kageyama hasn't said anything_. Noya doesn't know what to do about that. Kageyama doesn't seem _opposed_ to it, he doesn't insist on them going back to Noya's room or to move on the other side of the couch; he doesn't shove them off when they end up curled at each of Kageyama's sides...

The only giveaways Noya spots—because he's gotten to know the other while living together—are the blushing, and the awkwardness that ramps up to one thousand after Hinata becomes a constant in their apartment.

Noya likes to watch from around the corners as Kageyama and Hinata talk and tease and gripe, and just... act casual together. Not like a husband vs boyfriend should.

Hinata is... more oblivious to the way Kageyama's smile turns soft when he's looking away, the same smile he seems to be giving Noya too at times. How he makes food for the both of them, lets them sleep in his bed (and slightly on top of him), how he's always inviting them out, almost like he's _trying to date them_.

It makes Noya suspicious, of course. He's a transmale, and Kageyama seems to be very interested in Hinata. He knows Hinata would never sneak around behind his back, but Kageyama said he prefers guys, if he liked anyone at all, and Noya figures that means cisguys... with _real, functioning_ dicks.

So maybe Kageyama is just into Hinata, being nice to be able to spend time with him.

On the other hand though, there are all those shared signs that Kageyama gives both Hinata _and_ Noya. It's so confusing.

To be fair, Kageyama himself is confused.

He never expected to develop feelings beyond platonic companionship for Noya... not because of who he is or what bits he has, but because he'd never been interested in anyone like that _period_.

But now.

Now Hinata is there too... he's Kageyama's type and he makes Noya happy and Kageyama is in _trouble_. Because he can't deny the way his stomach feels light when he hears Noya laugh, or how fun it is to poke Hinata while they game until he's elbowing him in the ribs back and shouting playful insults. He can't ignore how comfortable it is to have them cuddle him, or having their weight at his sides in bed even if sometimes it makes sleeping a bit difficult.

Before long, Kageyama is head over heels with them both and he's so painfully awkward; he's terrified he'll push them away with all the scowling he does (it's the only way he has to cover the embarrassment whenever he's caught staring too long, or letting a touch linger far beyond casual). Yet both Noya and Hinata let him cook them dinner, buy them gifts, treat them to nice things. He's fine like that, he tells himself, because no matter his feelings, Noya and Hinata are together first—sure he's _technically_ Noya's husband, but it doesn't mean anything—and the last thing he wants is to ruin the companionship he has found with them.

* * *

Truth comes out when they're all a little drunk and watching Netflix in Kageyama's bed (since it's bigger and softer than Noya's).

Both Noya and Hinata are drunker than Kageyama, and Hinata is shameless when drunk. He pulls Noya onto his lap, kissing him, groping him, sliding his hands under clothing, and Kageyama is watching, stunned silent.

When that evening they had settled down to mindlessly watch TV with some booze, the last thing Kageyama had expected was Hinata getting handsy with Noya right there.

The two are definitely one or two steps tipsier than him, and are definitely horny drunks too—Kageyama thinks they wouldn't be making out shamelessly _right on top of him_ if they were a bit more sober, but as it is, they _are_ drunk. And Kageyama has a front row seat to watch as Hinata clumsily pulls Noya to half-sit, half-sprawl across Kageyama's lap, Hinata's hands wasting no time in slipping under Noya's clothes. Kageyama sits there, barely breathing and too taken aback, but getting harder with each muffled moan and sigh from the other two.

The tension in the room crackles when Kageyama and Noya's eyes meet. With a low moan as Hinata sucks a dark mark into his throat, Noya tempts fate and says: «Aren't you my husband? Prove it, then. Shouyou doesn't mind sharing.»

Noya's teasing words shock him from his surprised stillness, and he's lifting a hand, placing it over Noya's hips and squeezing gently. «But... what about you?» He has to ask.

Noya chuckles, the buzz from the alcohol blessedly keeping his nerves at bay. «Did you miss the times I almost kissed you?» He tells Kageyama even as Hinata kisses another mark on his collarbone. «We _both_ want you, Tobio.»

«Mmhm, c'mon Tobiooo...» comes Hinata's whiny agreement, muffled by Noya's skin. «You're so _hottt...!_ »

Kageyama flushes, not used to such blatant compliments, but a smile stretches his lips anyway and when he moves in to capture Noya's mouth in a kiss, he's more confident in his actions. Noya meets him halfway eagerly, tongues dancing together, a bit sloppy with the remnant of bitter alcohol in their mouths and bloodstream. Hinata moves back up Noya's neck until his nose pokes Kageyama's cheek, a low sound asking for attention that Kageyama is happy to give, switching to kiss the redhead while his hands wind around both the other two's waists to bring them closer.

Three pairs of hands travel across bodies, caressing and holding and groping. Noya's nails rack along Kageyama's front, loving the slight definition of muscles under warm skin, and down to the bulge in Kageyama's sweatpants; he palms at it over the fabric, enjoying the humid moan he gets as Kageyama sucks a mark below his ear. Hinata busies himself marking up Kageyama's neck, one hand slipping under the front of Noya's shorts to grope at his drenched folds and tease along them as he ruts his own hard cock against Kageyama's side.

Kageyama is lost in the multitude of sensations, in the feeling of finally having the permission to touch the two people he'd fallen for—it's enough to hold them close, to let them do what they want. He's happy just kissing and nuzzling them, be their grounding. Happy to get whatever they're willing to give, no matter how much Kageyama wants to touch them intimately, know what they like.

He had not considered that maybe Hinata and Noya might be more willing right off the bat.

«What-» Kageyama groans, eyes darting down when both of his hands are gripped and unceremoniously shoved inside two pair of pants, twin needy moans leaving Noya and Hinata as his fingers twitch in surprise, groping them both directly skin on skin. «Oh... _f-fuck_ , I—» Kageyama freezes, even if his cock twitches and throbs.

Noya grinds down on his palm, calling his name in a shaky voice that's all _want_ and no fear (for now at least), and he looks so handsome when Kageyama's eyes lock on his, his face flushed and sweaty and open. Hinata echoes the call with his own wreaked voice and hazy eyes, thrusting up into Kageyama's hand in a silent plea to _'please touch us, we want you, please'_.

Kageyama breathes in shakily. «Yeah...» he hears himself say.

In the next moment Kageyama guides Noya to his feet, helping him get rid of his shorts and boxers, and tugging him back on the bed between Hinata and Kageyama.

He latches his mouth to Noya's neck, his hands mapping every inch of skin under the thin shirt (he doesn't try to take it off himself in case Noya prefers to keep it) as well as everything that's exposed. Kageyama runs his palms over strong thighs, muscles twitching under his caresses when he touches a ticklish spot in the crease of Noya's pelvis. Behind them, there's rustling of clothes as Hinata gets rid of his own pants, and Noya's breath hitches when he presses his cock between his ass cheeks, one hand at his hip while the other sneaks around the opposite side to thumb at his hardened clit.

Noya's moan is swallowed by Kageyama's lips, his tongue once again exploring mouth, hungrier and more demanding than before and Noya _loves it_.

«Nnh— _ah!_ » Noya moans, as Kageyama's fingers slowly trace the outside of his pussy. His hips move on their own, pressing on them, encouraging Kageyama to continue, to touch, to feel, to learn. «More, Tobio...»

Kageyama isn't as shy, now; still careful, but reassured by the reactions he's getting. He palms Noya's cunt, marveling at the wetness, at the feeling of it... so different from a cock, yet just as arousing (though that's probably because it's _Noya_ ). His cock throbs, painfully hard and ignored, but Kageyama doesn't care. He groans, voice rough with lust, as he presses his long fingers to Noya's hole and pushes inside past the ring of muscles. « _S-shit..._ so warm— I— _fuck..._ »

«It feels eeeven better...» Hinata slurs from behind Noya's shoulders, his eyes half-lidded. He's the drunkest out of them. The way he ruts against Noya haphazard and uncoordinated, little needy noises falling from slack lips as he chases his own orgasm. «When he cums around you, Tobio, _mnhh!_ »

Kageyama's face catches fire at the idea of his cock buried inside Noya. His forehead rests on the other's collarbone, his nose picking up the heady scent of their combined sweat and musk, the unmistakable scent of _sex_ that has his brain swim and float. High-strung as he is, he doesn't think he's going to last if he fucks Noya right now. _God_ , he wants to though.

His fingers pull out of Noya. «Can... I?» Kageyama asks, lips brushing warm skin, ignoring the tremble in his voice. «Yuu...»

Noya shivers when Kageyama's breath fans over one of Hinata's hickeys. His pussy throbs, too empty now that Kageyama's fingers—so long, thicker and capable of reaching further than either Hinata's and Noya's own—no longer curl and explore inside of him. He had not wanted to admit it, but he'd fantasized about sex with his 'husband' for a while... him and Hinata both... he didn't think they would ever have this chance though. Yet here they are.

«Yes,» Noya sighs into Kageyama's dark hair. He cups the other's face in his hands, guiding him to look up and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

When they separate, Noya shifts to allow Kageyama to shimmy out of his own pants, only to go back to straddling him. Hinata doesn't seem bothered by the lack of a body to rut against; he sits cross-legged on the bed next to them and takes himself in hand, stroking lazily as he watches Kageyama take a hold of Noya's hips, helping him balance on top of him.

Kageyama tries to keep his breathing even, but the sight before him is too much—he can't take his eyes off of Noya slowly lowering himself down, teasing him with the slick feeling of wetness coating the tip if his aching cock. His shaft disappears inside Noya centimeter by centimeter, the hot walls encasing him has his blood roar in his ears. "Y-Yuu- /nngh!/ Fuck, f-feels good...!"

« _God—_ yeah, To— _ah_... -bio!"» Noya moans, head thrown back once he's fully seated on Kageyama's cock. He rolls his hips experimentally and he sucks in a breath. «Fuck, so... _deep_...»

Kageyama is happy to let the other dictate the pace; Noya riding him at his heart's content, groaning praise and taking what he wanted from Kageyama to feel good. It feels amazing for Kageyama anyway, the experience new and exhilarating. His hands and mouth keep busy, digging into toned thighs tensing and relaxing under his hold, kissing and licking up beads of sweat.

The two are so lost in each other, they admittedly forget about Hinata, only hearing his voice as he whines and mutters drunken nonsense, jerking off to his private show.

It's the reason Kageyama and Noya are taken by surprise when Hinata shifts on his knees and unceremoniously cums over their joined hips with a grunt. «Look so... _good_... like this...» Hinata says, voice scratchy.

Noya groans, immediately reaching out to pull Hinata in for a rough kiss, hips rolling down onto Kageyama's twitching cock. Hinata shudders under his hand—it's the only warning Noya gets before the redhead is sighing into his mouth and pissing all over Kageyama's lap.

«Oh _fuuuuck_... Shou!» Noya moans, cunt spasming in need.

He pushes Kageyama to lay down on the bed, leaning his full weight on his hands at Kageyama's chest and fucking himself onto the cock inside him hard, fast, erratic. The sloppy sounds of skin smacking piss-wet skin turning Noya on even more—it's a kink he'd only ever confessed to and indulged in with Hinata, he has no idea how Kageyama will take it, but that's a conversation for _after_ —. He's moaning shamelessly, cursing and chasing his orgasm like his life depends on it. He doesn't notice Kageyama swearing and trying to warn him of his own approaching climax until it's too late—short spurts of cum painting the twitching walls of his cunt even as Kageyama fucks up into him through it, determined to get Noya off too.

« _Shit._ Shit, shit- ah! _So close, fuck!_ » Noya sobs, eyes pinched closed, his thighs burning from extension and _right there_ at the edge. A shaking hand grabs his chin and forces Noya to look down into Kageyama's blown pupils.

Once Kageyama is sure the other's attention is on him, he grabs both of Noya's hips and thusts into his abused pussy with abandon despite his softening cock. A tiny smirk pulls at Kageyama's mouth when Noya freezes as he releases a stream of his own warm piss inside him.

Noya sits Kageyama's cock fully, trapping every drop of urine in his cunt and loving the feeling of his belly swelling with it, his fingers flying to his throbbing clit, furiously rubbing and pinching at it until he's crying out, finally cumming as well with full-body shudders.

* * *

It takes more than half an hour for them to come down from the high, clean up and change the soiled bed sheets.

By the time all three are tucked under fresh covers, Hinata is out cold, curled to Noya's side, and Kageyama is facing him at his other side. They're both silently watching each other, waiting for either of them to break the tension, because what happened less than an hour ago marks a huge change in their relationship.

«So...» It's Kageyama who speaks first, and Noya can't help how he stops breathing for a second. « _Piss_ , huh...»

His blue eyes dance with amusement and curiosity, relief flooding Noya at the same time as his face explodes in a blush. « _Shut up!_ » He tries to push Kageyama away, but the other's hands pull him—and Hinata—closer.

«I don't mind,» Kageyama says, a kiss cutting off Noya's flustered insults. «I'd like to learn more about you and Hinata, Yuu.»

The fight leaves Noya, too comforted by Kageyama's honesty. «... Shut up...»

**Author's Note:**

> If you care, you can hmu on Twitter ([@little_hermit88](https://twitter.com/little_hermit88)) or check out my Carrd ([funky_hanji](https://littlehermit88.carrd.co/#))! :3


End file.
